Empty Pca
by Imthecreator
Summary: First things first..I do NOT have anything to do with the actual Zoey 101 series, but i do own this plot. Anyways, Pca is Empty for Spring break but Logan, James, Chase, and Dustin decide to stay...What will happen? Read and find out.


Logan, Chase, Dustin, and James decided to stay at PCA for their Spring Break. (Dustin is about 14 while the others are 16)

Since they were the only kids on the premises they felt as if they lived in a huge mansion, and could do whatever they want. Chase and Logan would always play Hallway Hockey while James and Dustin would always ride their skateboards everywhere. When they were hungry James and Logan would pick up the vending machine and drop it so they can get free food, Basically they were gonna live the life for the Next 10 days.

" Woah, guys..We really have this whole campus to ourselves, i have never seen it this quiet or empty before" Said James with an excited look on his face

"Yeah, this kinda happened to us before, but our crazy depressed advisor drove off without us...dropping her clothes and ravioli" said chase as everyone laughed.

"Did Zoey and her friends stay too?" Asked Dustin

"No, i think they went to a beach house for the week" answer James

"It's the first day of spring break are we just gonna stand here and talk? Or are we gonna explore the campus and actually do fun stuff?" Asked Logan

"It's only the first day we can take it a bit easy and just walk around a check out stuff we've never seen before" James said

Logan sighed "I guess"

"Great, lets go" said James as he put on his flip flops.

The boys walked around the whole campus, and actually did realize some stuff that were never realize by them..Like how a stain on the side of a wall looks like a lady getting anal. But that wasn't enough for the boys. They wanted more to do on their Spring Break.

"Hey, James i got an idea" said Logan as he pulled James away from Logan and Dustin

"What?" Said James

"How horny are you?" Logan asked

"I've actually been pretty horny all day" James said with a perky smile

"Good..I got a plan so we can get some alone time from Dustin and Logan" said Logan

"What's the plan?" Said James

"Okay..We're gonna get in a 'fight' and i push you into the fountain, i feel bad, and then i walk you back to the dorm so you can get changed!" Logan said

"Don't you think they're gonna suspect something? I mean they're not dumb" James questioned

They're gonna suspect something..but they're not gonna suspect us to be

fucking in the dorm room" Logan answered

"Well...okay i guess..Just tell me the Que." said James as they started walking back towards Dustin and James who barely realized they were even gone.

They talked for a couple minutes, and that's when Logan gave James the Signal

"Logan" James said "I need to get something off my chest"

"What is it?" Asked Logan

"Why do you always act like..Such a bitch towards everyone?"

"What the hell?" Said Logan

"Yeah, you act like you're the shit when you're just wimpy little Logan " James said

Logan held his head down "you're pissing me off James.. I suggest you just shut the fuck up."

James laughed "what am i supposed to be? Afraid of you?" As soon as James said that he felt Logan shove him, and he flew into the fountain, leaving him soaked.

Logan looked up in sympathy "Aw, man..I'm so sorry..i didn't mean to hurt you or anything.." Said logan as he pulled his hand out for James to grab onto "you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine...i need to go change my Clothes though." James said as he squeezed the water out his clothes

Both Chase and Dustin remain speechless.

"I'll go with you" logan said "We'll meet You guys later"

"Um..okay.. We'll be on the basketball courts playing basketball if you need us" said Chase

"Okay" said Logan and James as they started walking away.

"I cant believe that shit worked!" Said Logan Excitedly "now I'm about to fuck your brains out"

"Uh uh uh." Said James "i want my dick sucked first since i had to fall in that dirty ass Fountain where everyone throws their coins in"

"Ugh, fine" said Logan with a smile.

Logan couldn't stop staring at James abs through his wet white T-shirt..and could see a bulge in his shorts also due to the wetness..or maybe it was a forming boner.

When they reached the room the first thing they did was lock the door and start kissing. While they were kissing James Clothes somehow flew off leaving him in his underwear and Logan pushed him onto the bed.

Logan grabbed James boner through his underwear and licked it through the fabric cause James to Shudder and give out a few moans. They drying underwear was once again went due to logan sucking it and licking it. Eventually logan pulled them off revealing James 7 1/2 inch Tan cock with nice big pink balls.

Logan's mouth watered, and he immediately engulfed the dick in his mouth and shoved down as much as he could

"Oh Logan.." Said James as he moved his fingers around in Logan's Brown Curly hair. "Don't stop"

Logan continued sucking his dick for about 5 minutes, and every time he would go a little bit faster and now he's going at top speed which his making James moan like crazy, but soon James reached his climax and cummed inside of Logan's mouth. Logan licked up every last drop of James cum"

"I want some more" said Logan as he looked up at James and Smiled. "But i wanna fuck you now"

Logan took off his clothes revealing his 7 inch light brown cock. James laid on his Back on the edge of the bed and Rested his feet on top of Logan's shoulders giving Logan access to his Pink hole.

"Hold up real quick" said Logan as he walked over to his drawer "i forgot i had some lube in here"

"Thank god you remembered" said James laughing.

Logan walked back over Lubricated his dick and James Asshole "woah..its cold" said James.

Logan and James got back in the same position. Logan slowly penetrated James ass. When he had his head in he made sure James was alright and continued to insert until his whole length was in it, and also hitting James sweet spot causing him to jump a big and moan in pleasure.

"L-Logan...don't fuck me..make love to me.." Said James. Logan followed and slowly started to make love to James as he bent over and started kissing his neck.

"Oh..oh Logan! That feels so good..Now you can fuck me" said James as logan got back up from kissing his neck and started going faster and harder. Each time Logan hit that sweet spot James would say "ugh" or "oh my god" which turned Logan on knowing he was making James feel amazing.

"I want you to cum in me" said James.

While Logan was fucking James, James was also Jerking his dick off"

"What's Taking Logan and James so long?" Asked Dustin

"I don't know..wanna go check on them?" Said Chase

"Ehh..i guess its kind of a long walk to the dorm" Dustin

"We already did 2 games of basketball..there's nothing else to really to do so i guess it really wouldn't matter." Chase said

"Then i guess we can." Said Dustin as he threw away his half eaten sandwich

"Hey! That was a perfectly good sandwich" said chase

"Not anymore" said Dustin as we walked away"

-Back to Logan and James.

Chase is still fucking James hard, making his scream his name. Both of them were about to reach their climax.

Logan kept on fucking and fucking..and soon he cummed all inside of James, and right after James cummed all over his chest and face. Logan went in and out a couple more times slowly because his cock felt good inside of James Warm ass mixed with his wet and warm cum. He also licked off all of the cum on James chest and face leaving him with a kiss on the lips.

Both boys were breathing heavily.

"Tonight...its my turn to fuck you" said James as he and Logan smiled and put on their clothes. This Time James wore his flip flops, some black Hollister sweat shorts that made him have a bulge that made his dick look bigger, and a bright green tank top, showing off his abs.

As soon as they finished putting on their clothes a knock came on the door.

"Logan?..James? Can you unlock the door please?" Said Chase as James and Logan looked at each other

"That was such perfect timing" whispered James

James went up to the door and unlocked it.

"Hey guys .. We told you that we'd meet up with you later." Said James

"Yeah, we know, we just decided to check up on you guys, make sure you aren't strangling each other to death" said chase

Everyone laughed "oh no no, me and Logan worked stuff out, we apologized, and now were cool" james said

"Wait..what? Logan? Apologized?!" Chase said as his naw dropped

"Yeah, he apologized, he's actually a real cool dude" said James.

"Well okay, what time is it?" Asked Chase

"Its 6:35" said Dustin

"Hey, can we chill in here maybe until around 8, and then we can head off to bed just for today..i already feel really tired." Said Chase

"Sure, i'll put on a movie" said James.

James went looking through his dresser, since he buys bootlegged movies that show perfectly from earl..the weird kid down the hallway

"You guys wanna Watch The Conjuring? Texas Chainsaw Massacre? About last night? Mama? Or We're the millers?" Asked James

"I've always wanted to watch the conjuring" said Dustin

"Me too" said chase

"Then i guess were watching the conjuring" said James as he put the disc in the DvD player.

During the movie, since it was dark in the room, logan and James sat on the single bed, which was behind Chase and Dustin, they would rub each others cocks through their pants and were careful so Dustin and Chase wouldn't See them. After the movie it was about 8:45 and Dustin and Chase decided to sleep in Dustin's dorm down the hallway. So everyone said goodnight and separated. Dustin and Chase went to Dustin's dorm, and Logan And James stayed in their original Dorm.

"They dorm is all to ourselves baby" said James giving logan s kiss on the lips.

He smiled "Here" said logan as he moved over to the far side of the bed "lay down with me?"

James took off his shorts and shirt leaving him in his underwear (this is how he originally sleeps) and hopped in the bed with logan and began to cuddle with him.

It was a long silence between the two, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Logan started deeply into James Crystal Blue eyes. He couldn't get enough of them. Their faces became closer and closer, and soon they were locking lips and grinding against each other.

"I love this... So much" said logan

"Me too" said James

Both boys grew hard ons, but they didn't just wanna fuck yet. They continued kissing, for about another 10 minutes, and thats when the underwear flew off. Soon they were kissing, fully naked and dicks rubbing against each other.

Soon Logan stopped kissing, and flipped over on all four's

"Fuck me daddy" said Logan poking his ass up showing off his pink hole readied for fucking

James took the lube out of the drawer again and put a decent amount of it on his fingers. He inserted one finger into Logan's hole, he waited a bit, going in and out and inserted another lubed up finger. Now scissoring him, after he felt he was loose enough, he added a third finger.

"How does that feel?" Asked James

"Good..but i want the real shit now" said Logan

James took his fingers out and lubed up his dick, and put a little bit more lube on Logan's ass..just in case.

James rubbed his large, pink pulsating head around Logan's asshole, teasing him, making him shudder a bit.

"Ooo, just fuck me already!" said Logan

James shoved the head of his dick in Logan's ass, and slowly shoved the rest of it in, causing Logan's face to scrunch up, he then released it, once James hit that special spot.

"Oh..yeah..James fuck me already" said Logan

James started to fuck Logan slowly, each time he goes out half of his head shows, and each time he went in he went faster and harder, leaving Logan's mouth hanging open and only moans are coming out.

"Just like that James... Please don't stop it feels too good." Said logan

James stopped "Beg for it."

It took a moment for logan to realize what he had to say "Please, fuck me daddy"

After that James went as fast as he could, and every time he hit logan's sweet spot the word "daddy" flew out his mouth which made James even hornier so he just went faster and faster.

Logan started to jack off in the process of being fucked, he couldn't help it. All you could hear was James balls smacking against Logan's ass but soon James reached his climax and cummed inside of logan, he then pulled out and more cum spurted out onto logan's back. Right after that, logan stood on his knees and continued to jack off vigorously and cummed all over the pale blue walls.

Both boys fell onto the bed, and once again cuddled each other.

"I loved that so much, i'm so glad we stayed here for Spring Break." Said Logan

"Me too" said James as he kissed Logan's lips. "But im tired as hell now, so Imma hit they hay"

"Yeah me too" said Logan

They both stared at each other in a lovely silence, until they fell asleep, holding each other, naked and cum everywhere.


End file.
